criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Bruno Camper
) † |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #19: The Lost City (s5) }} Bruno Camper was a suspect in the murder investigation of archaeologist Karen Boulder in The Lost City (Case #19 of The Conspiracy) and the killer of his ex-wife, tomb robber Kayla Markham, in I Lost My Heart in Xerda (Case #23 of The Conspiracy). Profile Bruno is a 36 year-old archaeologist. He has short dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a faint stubble. He wears a gray hat, a sky blue shirt underneath a brown jacket, and a white and green plaid scarf. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that Bruno is a survivalist, has read The Lost City of Xerda and wears hiking boots. In his second suspect appearance, it is discovered that he is right-handed, drinks whiskey and has a cat. Events of Criminal Case The Lost City Bruno became a suspect after Jones and the player learned that he was working with the victim. Upon being informed of Karen's death, he explained that the two of them had led the archaeological dig together, but had left her alone for a few hours. After mentioned that he would need to go to Karen's tent to catalog her findings, Jones and the player left to cordon off the scene and investigate the tent. Bruno was spoken to again about his sexist message toward the victim. He told them that Karen had reacted like a "typical hysterical female" and said that she was an inferior archaeologist. Jones then berated Bruno for his "sexist drivel". Bruno was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Theresa Cole for Karen's murder. But he was later consulted by Gabriel and the player for archaeological evidence of a Xerdan earthquake. He told them that Karen had mentioned some kind of machine, and that it was in her tent, prompting Gabriel and the player to reinvestigate the tent. I Lost My Heart in Xerda Bruno became a suspect again after Jones and the player found him at the scene of the murder, due to him being the one who reported the murder. He told them that he didn't know who the victim was and was more interested in how she managed to reach the chamber. Bruno's wonderings led Jones and the player to investigate the entrance to the temple. Bruno was spoken to again about his connection to the victim. He told them that he had spotted the victim stealing an ancient vase a few days prior to the murder, prompting him to set up a sign to shame her into never coming back. In the end, it was proven that Bruno was Kayla's killer. Upon admitting to the murder, Bruno said that Kayla was his ex-wife, who he met in an archaeological dig in Egypt. Three months after they were married, Kayla left with some stolen artifacts from the dig. Bruno was then kicked off the project because the bosses assumed he was in on the theft. After seeing Kayla once again outside the sacrificial chamber, he cut her heart out with a knife much like the Xerdans did with traitors. Judge Powell sentenced Bruno to life in prison. Trivia *Bruno is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *As Bruno turns out to be the killer of his ex-wife at the climax of her murder investigation, he is one of the killers in The Conspiracy to commit domestic homicide. Case appearances *The Lost City (Case #19 of The Conspiracy) *I Lost My Heart in Xerda (Case #23 of The Conspiracy) Gallery BCamperConspiracyA.png|Bruno, sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Kayla Markham. KMarkhamVictim.png|Kayla Markham, Bruno's late ex-wife. BrunoCamperMugshot1.jpg BrunoCamperMugshot2.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers